Biju reborn
by LunarFire1246
Summary: We all know about the tailed beasts such as the nine tailed fox but what if there was another type of beast these beasts are known as the winged beasts there's not much known about the winged beasts all we know is that there are five of them and they are called the two winged owl the four winged eagle the six winged falcon the eight winged Phoenix and the ten winged Dragon
1. Chapter 1

"We all know about the tailed beasts such as the nine tailed fox but what if there was another type of beast these beasts are known as the winged beasts there's not much known about the winged beasts all we know is that there are five of them and they are called the two winged owl the four winged eagle the six winged falcon the eight winged Phoenix and the strongest of even the nine tailed fox the ten winged dragon this beast attacked Konoha with the nine tailed fox they were sealed into two newborn babies the nine tailed fox was sealed into Naruto Uzumaki the ten winged dragon was sealed into naruto a twin sister who is this sister you ask she is who should not have existed she is me a reincarnated soul my old name is irrelevant my new name is Luna Uzumaki and this is my story.

* * *

Ugh this black space is boring I've been here for who knows how long I want out!

 **CONGRATULATIONS YOU HAVE BEEN PICKED TO PLAY LIFE BETA VERSION**

 **YOU CAN EITHER PICK THE WORLD YOU JUST CAME FROM OR FICTIONAL WORLDS**

 **PICK ONE**

 **Naruto**

 **One Piece**

 **RWBY**

 **Dragon ball z/Super**

Wait what...MY LIFE WAS A GAME WHAT THE HELL thats messed up well guess No use crying over spilled milk I pick Naruto.

 **NARUTO THE GAME CHARACTER CREATION**

 **PICK WHAT YOU LOOK LIKE AS AN ADULT YOU WILL STILL BE BORN THE NORMAL WAY SO YOU CANNOT SKIP THROUGH TIME TO BE AN ADULT YOU STILL NEED TO GROW UP.**

 **MALE OR FEMALE**

Female

 **WHAT WILL YOUR NAME BE IF YOU BECOME A UZUMAKI YOU WILL BE NARUTOS TWIN SISTER AND THE JINCHUURIKI FOR THE TEN WINGED DRAGON AND DUE TO ITS CHAKRA BEING SEALED INSIDE OF YOU YOU WILL BE TURNED INTO THE NEXT TEN WINGED DRAGON BUT KNOWING YOUR PAST LIFE YOU WILL PROBABLY BE AN UZUMAKI.**

Wow the blue box is right let's see oh I know Luna Uzumaki that will be my name

 **OK THE STATS FOR AVERAGE CITIZENS ARE STR IS 6 DEF IS 4 STAMINA IS 3**

 **NINJAS DEPEND ON THE PERSON**

 **OK SO HERES AN OVERVIEW OF YOUR STATS WHEN YOUR BORN YOU CAN ADD THE 15 STAT POINTS NOW BUT YOU SHOULD SAVE 3 OR SO POINTS.**

 **Luna Uzumaki Age 0**

 **Level 1**

 **Hp 125 Hp regen 3 per minute**

 **Chakra 575 Chakra regen 20 per minute**

 **str 2 physical offense**

 **def 2 physical defense**

 **int 23 how smart you are and determines how much chakra you have. 25 per int**

 **wis 20 determines how much chakra regen you have 1 per wis**

 **Vit 5 determines your hp amount**

 **luck 20**

 **charm 23**

 **stat points 15**

ok add 4 points to str 4 points to def and 4 points to vit

 **str 6**

 **def 6**

 **vit 9**

 **hp 225**

 **stat points 3**

 **Ok thats the end of the tutorial you are about to be born just say status in your mind if you want to see your status if you want to see your skills just say skills in your mind**

and with that a white light envelopes me.


	2. Chapter 2

4 years later

October 10th its supposed to be a day for celebration but to two kids it's a hell on earth naruto and Luna Uzumaki are these two children since they were kicked out of the orphanage today now they are being chased by a mob of civilians and ninja who lost family members to the Kyuubi and 10 winged dragon

"Get back here demon brats." "Kill the demons." Luna and Naruto runs out of an alleyway but sees the Hokage tower in the distance . Luna thinks 'status'

 **Luna Uzumaki Age 4**

 **Level 8**

 **Title: successor of the ten winged dragon**

 **Hp 1425**

 **Hp regen 50 per 5 seconds**

 **Chakra 2175**

 **When using Ten winged dragons chakra 1,534,250**

 **Chakra regen 28 per 10 seconds**

 **ten winged dragons regen 10,000 per 30 seconds**

 **str 30 physical offense plus 20 due to the ten winged dragon**

 **def 50 physical defense plus 40 due to the ten winged dragon**

 **int 23 how smart you are and determines how much chakra you have. 25 per int**

 **wis 28 determines how much chakra regen you have 1 per wis**

 **Vit 13 determines your hp amount**

 **luck 20**

 **charm 27**

 **Stat points 43**

Luna says "Naruto run towards the Hokage tower and once your there don't talk to the secretary immediately go towards the Hokages office and tell him what happened." Naruto says with tears in his eyes "okay sis but please don't die your all I have."

And with that naruto runs off and Luna hears footsteps and turns around and gets into a fighting stance to fight for her life when she's hit with crowbar in the back of the head knocking her out before she goes unconscious however she see someone save her killing the civilians instantly.

With Naruto at the Hokage tower in the Hokages office

Naruto: Jiji help Luna's getting attacked by the civilians she told me to go to you to get you!!

3rd: Anbu!!! Follow me to help Luna and Naruto.

And with that naruto the Hokage and 2 Anbu went to Luna's aid not expecting what they see a bloodied Tsume Inuzuka standing protectively above Luna and a bunch of dead civilians.

with Luna in the Mindscape

Luna: hmm I'm assuming this is my Mindscape since it's just a plain with a house in the middle well guess it's time to meet my predecessor.

Luna walks into the house and says: hello anyone here.

???: yes yes I'm here I'm on the couch (Luna sees a man with silver hair that is shoulder length with a black wardrobe) my name is leviathan and your my successor the new ten winged dragon as you humans call me oh just to let you know Luna I know about your a reincarnated soul that's why I chose to be imprisioned in you I could get out whenever I wanted but your soul has more pure then any other soul I have seen even when you died your soul somehow got more pure instead of tainted by death and that's supposed to be impossible so that's why I chose you as my successor but here's a question would you like to become a humanoid dragon to hold the power and it's easier to control it without going on a rampage you will grow up faster body wise and when your 25 you will become immortal along with your mate or mates and children will be immortal at 25 your brother will be immortal at 25 as well due to the nine tailed fox so what do you say.

Luna: sure at least your asking nicely and I see more pros then cons so yes I accept.

Leviathan: ok i will tell you now this will hurt alot because I'm rebuilding your body into a humanoid dragon you will look exactly like a human but stronger and sturdier than a sword you will grow a wing per 25,000 chakra as it would say in your gamer system and since you will be a humanoid dragon your chakra reserves will grow to 12,500 gamer styled plus what it is now so I'm starting right now and to everyone outside your Mindscape you will be sleeping peacefully.

Luna: ok AHHHHHHHHHHGGGGGGGGGGG

 **RACE CHANGE TO HUMANOID DRAGON**


	3. Chapter 3

6 months of sleep later

Due to being turned into a humanoid dragon you gain 4 skills 1 item free

Perfect chakra control

The 3 basic ninjutsu

Celeste the katanaBeginner kenjustu

Gentle healing

Luna wakes up to that pop up and thinks (wow this will help me survive easier first let's check my status "status" and "skills")

Luna Uzumaki Age 4

Level 8

Exp: 635/6500

Race: Humanoid dragon

500 chakra per level

300 hp per level

200 chakra per age

100 hp per age

100% chakra and hp regen

Title: successor of the ten winged dragon

Hp 4,525

Hp regen 120 per 3 seconds

Chakra 19,475

When using Ten winged dragons chakra 1,534,250

Chakra regen 96 per 5 seconds

ten winged dragons regen 10,000 per 30 seconds

str 30 physical offense plus 20 due to the ten winged dragon

def 50 physical defense plus 40 due to the ten winged dragon

int 23 how smart you are and determines how much chakra you have. 25 per int

wis 48 determines how much chakra regen you have 1 per wis

Vit 20 determines your hp amount

luck 20

charm 27

Stat points 43

Skills

Perfect chakra control lvl max

The 3 basic ninjutsu

Substitution Jutsu level 1 uses 15 chakra 3 second cast time

Clone Jutsu level 1 10 chakra per clone 3 clones is the lowest you can do due to your monstrous chakra amount

Transformation Jutsu level one uses 25 chakra

Beginner kenjutsu lvl 1

10 damage with a sword

Gentle healing lvl 1 needs 25 chakra

Can heal 75 hp

Winged beast forms list(locked)

-1 winged= x2 every stat

-2 winged=x3 every stat

-3 winged=x4 every stat

-4 winged=x5 every stat

-5 winged=x6 every stat

-6 winged=x7 every stat

-7 winged=x8 every stat

-8 winged=x9 every stat

-9 winged=x10 every stat

-10 winged=x11 every stat

A nurse walks into the room and sees Luna awake and runs out of the room and Luna can hear the words: THE PATIENT IN ROOM 205 IS AWAKE GET THE HOKAGE!!!

Luna waits on the Hokage to get here and she doesn't have to wait long because 5 minutes later the Hokage walks into the room.

Luna says nervously: Hokage-jiji how long have I been out

3rd says with a soft grandfatherly voice: 6 months Luna me and naruto have been really worried nothing we did would wake you and then you suddenly look 8 years old when your only 4 can you tell me what happened.

Luna says in a serious voice: sure thing jiji but can you put a privacy seal up this shouldn't be talked about just in case people eavesdrop 'Luna says while pointing at the seal on her stomach and hokages eyes widen and nods and places the seal'

3rd: ok so you know the ten winged dragon is sealed inside you and I'm assuming it has something to do with your sudden growth.

Luna nods and says: just so you know I've talked to him and he could have gotten out anytime he wished if I didn't have a pure soul he would have escaped and killed me and the village but he hasn't in fact I'm apparently his successor so he turned me into a humanoid dragon so I'm technically not human anymore and I was gifted with something called the gamer where I can see my stats in numbers and skill levels I also can get quests and one last question I would like to join the ninja academy early my reasoning is to be a ninja is so I can protect my family and to get my and narutos inheritance of the Uzumaki and Namikaze clans I know what your thinking jiji 'Luna says as she sees the Hokages shocked face' naruto hasn't figured it out yet I don't plan on telling him till I'm a jonin I figured it out because naruto looks exactly like like the 4th Hokage and I look exactly like Kushina Uzumaki.

It takes a minute for the 3rd to take in the information and another minute to calm down and then he says: ok Luna you can get in early since I thought no one wold be able to give all that information with a straight face you have in my opinion Anbu level composure the academy starts in a week I can get you enrolled just be careful oh and just so you know the person who saved you that night was Tsume Inuzuka and she adopted both you and naruto so stay here for a few minutes and Tsume will be here

Luna: really we are being adopted I hope she's nice


	4. Chapter 4

Hokages office 3 minutes later

Tsume walks in and turns to the Hokage after seeing Luna and says: Hokage-sama care to explain why she's grown so much in 6 months.

The Hokage explains and at the end of the explanation she's shocked and says: ..ok then that will get some getting used to anyways naruto is waiting at the compound for his older twin sister and since she is going to the academy early I will get an instructor in Taijutsu and kenjutsu let's go Luna I'm going to sign the adoption papers and then you will be set.

Luna: yes ma'am

Hidden quest complete get adopted by age 6

24,500 exp

100,000 ryo

25 fame

Level up x3

Fame system unlocked

The fame levels are known as

Fame level 0 most people don't know you but a select few do 0-1000

Fame level 1 a quarter of the leave village are nice to you and know about you as you you can now go into stores without being kicked out and can buy stuff at normal prices 1000-5000

Fame level 2 you can buy stuff at 5% off and half the village likes you 5000-10000

Fame level 3 you can buy stuff at 15% off and the whole village likes you for who you are and a select few outside the village like you your enemy's will fear you depends on how strong the enemy is 10000-25000

Fame level 4 25% off purchases you are a hero to the people of you want to save your fame you can go to the next fame level once you get here 25000 next level is locked until you get here

At Inuzuka compound a week later

Luna runs out the door and says: bye Naruto bye Kiba by Tsume I'm off to the academy.

Tsume says: have fun Luna I will watch over naruto while your gone.

Hidden quest complete enrollment into ninja academy by age 5

12000 exp

25000 ryo

100 fame

Level up x2

Luna thinks: status and skills

Luna Uzumaki Age 4

Level 13

Exp: 5040/9000

Fame level 0:125/1000

Race: Humanoid dragon

500 chakra per level

300 hp per level

200 chakra per age

100 hp per age

100% chakra and hp regen

Title: successor of the ten winged dragon 200 hp and chakra per age

Hp 6,825

Hp regen 120 per 3 seconds

Chakra 22,775

When using Ten winged dragons chakra 1,534,250

Chakra regen 96 per 5 seconds

ten winged dragons regen 10,000 per 30 seconds

str 30 physical offense plus 20 due to the ten winged dragon

def 50 physical defense plus 40 due to the ten winged dragon

int 23 how smart you are and determines how much chakra you have. 25 per int

wis 48 determines how much chakra regen you have 1 per wis

Vit 20 determines your hp amount

luck 20

charm 27

Stat points 58

Skills

Perfect chakra control lvl max

The 3 basic ninjutsu

Substitution Jutsu level 15 uses 12 chakra 0.60 second cast time

Clone Jutsu level 15 7 chakra per clone 3 clones is the lowest you can do due to your monstrous chakra amount 0.55 second cast time

Transformation Jutsu level 15 uses 22 chakra 0.85 second cast time

Beginner kenjutsu lvl 20

110 damage with a sword

Beginners Taijutsu level 20

30 damage with Taijutsu

Gentle healing lvl 15 needs 22 chakra can now heal broken bones

Can heal 375 hp per use

Can heal a group 125 hp per use

Winged beast forms list(locked)

-1 winged= x2 every stat

-2 winged=x3 every stat

-3 winged=x4 every stat

-4 winged=x5 every stat

-5 winged=x6 every stat

-6 winged=x7 every stat

-7 winged=x8 every stat

-8 winged=x9 every stat

-9 winged=x10 every stat

-10 winged=x11 every stat

Luna runs into the academy sand says to the receptionist: hello I'm Luna Uzumaki and I'm here to attend.

Receptionist looks at the list sees Luna's name and says: ok go to class 1-A it's down the hall to the right first door.

Luna goes to the classroom and sees she's a bit early so she goes to the training dummy that's in the corner of the classroom and grabs a wooden katana and slashes at it then jumps back when one of the arms of the dummy go forward then she rushes then jumps and spins in mid air and slashes downward she waits a few seconds then the training dummy splits in half at that moment Luna hears clapping she jumps and turns around and at the sight of the class and the teacher watching with a excited gleam in her eye


End file.
